Observador
by ceciimanassero4
Summary: Shuro era una persona, que por naturaleza, observaba y analizaba rápidamente todo lo que veía asique...¿Que tan difícil puede ser comprender la mente de Okumura Rin?
1. Observador

**Aunque se que nadie lo lee: Si Blue Exorcist fuera mío no estaría escribiendo esto aquí y mucho menos en español, estaría en Tokio bañándome en dinero o en lo que sea que se valen los ricos.**

 **Esto será una serie de drabbles sin tiempo o conexión de fem! rin x male! Shura. (Shuro)**

 **Es mi primera historia y la he escrito desde mi celular asique sean pacientes y por favor intenten criticar con respeto y constructivamente, no maten mis pocas esperanzas como escritora.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea sobre esta historia por favor háganmela saber.**

 **No creó que nadie tenga siquiera ganas de plagiar (o leer) esta historia pero por las dudas no al plagio.**

 ** _PRÓLOGO_** .

Si había algo que lo que Shuro podría estar orgulloso era de ser un muy buen _observador._

Tenía que serlo, o mejor dicho tuvo que aprender a serlo.  
Primero fue para sobrevivir en los peligrosos barrios bajos, lugar donde vivió la mayor parte de su infancia (sino fue toda), luego para comprender a su mentor Shiro Okumura, sobrevivir al corrompido Vaticano y de paso, porque no, conquistar mujeres.

Pero ahora le tocaba a la persona más difícil de decifrar, la niña que habría matado de no ser por una promesa, la que de todo el mundo estaba tan histérico y asustado, la mismísima hija de Satanás: Rin Okumura.

A simple vista, la mocosa era bastante estúpida y manipulable (y en el fondo era estúpida). Pero Shuro se olvidaba que los mejores mentirosos se escondían tras una fachada de divertida estupidez. ( Y Shuro no sabe como se le olvido, después de todo, Shuro utilizaba esa misma fachada).

Pero bueno, no iba a preocuparse por eso, de todos modos a Shuro siempre le encantaron los _retos_.


	2. Astucia

La primera impresión sobre Rin Okumura aparte de que estaba caliente, fue que era una idiota.

La verdad, comprendía que descubrir que tu hermano gemelo menor era un prodigioso exorcista y que ademas era tu maestro, era todo un shock pero, ¿Acaso ella no sabía de la palabra sutileza?.

Pero luego lo sorprendía, Rin mostraba pequeños momentos de inteligencia en las situaciones más desesperadas.

Por supuesto que Shuro sabía que nadie era totalmente idiota ni nadie totalmente inteligente también sabía que en momentos desesperados las personas tienden a mostrar lo mejor de su ingenio, pero no por eso dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Después en lo solitario de su habitación (o lo mas solitario que puede estar, porque casi siempre esta acompañado de una dama) Shuro se daría cuenta de que lo de Rin no era inteligencia precisamente...

Era astucia.

Y una que el conocía como si el mismo la hubiese inventado.

Era una astucia especial, una que te obliga a observar, a comprender rápidamente los sentimientos y formas de sentir de las personas, una astucia que te obliga a desconfía hasta de tu sombra y a guiarte por tus instintos, una astucia que no tiene ni reglas ni moral, que te hace capaz de traicionar y manipular hasta a tu propia madre.

Una astucia en la que no importara lo que te pasara o sobre quien tuvieras que pasar, te obligaba a sobrevivir.

Era una astucia inventada especialmente para gente como el, para gente como Rin, para gente que es o fue delincuente.

Pero...¿Porque Rin utilizaba esa clase de astucia? Sabia por Yukio que Rin fue varias veces expulsada de sus antiguos colegios y que fue participe de múltiples peleas, pero ese tipo de astucia era comúnmente manejada por delincuentes serios (narcotraficantes, ladrones, estafadores).

Parecía que a excepción del cuatro-ojos nadie conocía realmente a Rin

A la mañana siguiente, en la reunión de profesores, mientras Yukio les decía con absoluta confianza (y Shuro sabia que era confianza de verdad, porque el cuarto-ojos nunca logró engañarlo) a todos que no había de que preocuparse, que la hija de Satanás no era peligrosa ya que era muy inocente y manipulable. Que todo el tiempo en el que Rin estuvo al cuidado del padre Fujimoto estuvo bajo perfecto control y que Rin siempre fue vigilada día y noche.

Shuro se preguntaba si el Okumura menor conocía tan bien como presumia a su hermana.  
.

 **Bien, otro capítulo más y esta vez un poquito mas largo (que acá se avanza lento pero seguro).**

 **Empezare a enumerar las razones por las que debería comentar:**

 **A) Me haría muy feliz, hasta el punto de darme un infarto (piénsalo, asi no te molestaría nunca mas con esta historia)**

 **B)No cuesta nada**

 **C)Alimentarias mi esperanza**


	3. gatos parte 1

Si alguien le preguntaba que opinaba de los gatos, el diría que son criaturas aburridas que no son dignas de alguien tan "sexy y varonil" como el , a el le van mas los perros.

Pero esto no quiere decir que no sepa nada sobre los gatos. Cosas sencillas como que:

Los gatos ronronean y se restriegan si los rascas en ciertos lugares.

.

Estaban agotados, habían entrenado casi toda la tarde, entre prácticas de espadas, prácticas de fuego, practicas de control mental, discusiones y peleas, había dando como resultado a un Shuro fatigado, sentado y apoyado en la pared y una Rin completamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Shuro.

De pronto, mirando la cola de Rin que se balanceaba pacíficamente, se le vino a la mente un texto que leyó cuando se preparaba para ser exorcista.

 _[... Los demonios, especialmente los mas poderosos, suelen tener características de animales, ya sean domésticos o salvajes. Asique no seria una sorpresa si estos mostraran favoritismo por ciertas habitas o demuestren comportamiento animal...]_

Pero, eso significaba que Rin también tenia ciertos rasgos animales, ¿No?

La pregunta era... ¿Que animal?

¿Tal vez debido a que era hija del mayor de los demonios, ella era más como un animal salvaje?

Algo como un... ¿Lobo?

No... Ese es Satán, Rin llega a escuchar esa comparación y lo mata.

¿Un cocodrilo?

Ese es Amaimon

¿Una pantera?

Se parecía, pero no

Tal vez un Rin era mas como un animal domésticos...

¿Un perro?

Ojalá, pero creo que no

¿Un conejo?

JAJAJAJAJAJA

¿Un gato?

Eso explicaría la cola y muchas cosas más.

Y ahora que lo piensa ¿No eran los gatos alabados por sus maullidos? El nunca había visto o comprendido porque la gente tenia tanto amor por los felinos pero... Bueno ahora tenia una perfecta oportunidad para descubrirlo.

Por precaución empezó con algo pequeño, dirigió su mano hacia atrás de la oreja de Rin y empezó a rascar.

Al principio no sucedió nada, Rin se tenso un poco ante el contacto, luego se relajó y soltó un ronroneo suave con el rostro relajado y la cola meciéndose suavemente.

Ronroneaba, no se lo podía creer Rin ronroneaba y el sin saberlo hasta ahora.

Encantado por el sonido su mano fue bajando hasta la tráquea.

El ronroneo se incrementó, al igual de su fascinación, se sentía como un pedófilo acosando sexualmente a una niña, si Shiro lo ve de seguro lo castra, no importa que este muerto, lo casta seguro.

Y como si ya no se sintiera lo suficientemente pedófilo, en cuanto toco su espalda Rin comenzó a arquear levemente la espalda...

Pero todo terminó de golpe, cuando Rin abrió los ojos de repente y Shuro aparto su mano como si Rin fuera fuego (y en parte lo era).

\- Vaya vaya, si ya despertó la bella violadora.

-¡¿Shuro?! ¿Que hacemos acá? ¿Que hora es? ¿Como que bella violadora? RESPONDE MIERDA.

-Obviamente; Estábamos descansando y te dormiste; fijate vos; Prácticamente me violas mientras dormías; Si se me canta la gana.

-¿Que?

-Te respondo a tus preguntas de forma ordenada: Si, soy Shuro ¿A quien esperabas?; Estábamos descansando del entrenamiento de hoy (¿recuerdas imbecil?) y te dormiste; No se ni tengo ganas de decirte la hora; Prácticamente me violas y no lo niegues mujer obscena, porque el que estaba despierto era yo; Y yo te respondo cuando quiero.

-P-pero... Yo... NO TE TOCARIA EN MI PUTA VIDA

-Aja, eso dicen todas y después terminan en mi cama.

-Tu... GRANDÍSIMO INBECIL

Se fue corriendo intentando esquivar los "golpecitos" de Rin (la mocosa tenía fuerza, mierda), pensando cuales otras características de gato habría por descubrir.

.

 **Después de tomarme un mini descanso volví para seguir molestando y ocupando espacio en fanfiction.**

 **Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, ya se que hasta ahora solo tengo 5 y que comparado con la mayoría no es nada, pero aun asi cada vez que veo un nuevo comentario, siento unas ganas inmensas de saltar de la alegría.**

 **Por cierto varios me han dicho que esto del fem! Rin x male! Shuro es una idea bastante buena. La verdad es que me encanta Shura y no entiendo por que no le dan mas protagonismo, siendo un personaje con tanto potencial.**

 **Y por supuesto, pienso que juntos, Rin y shura, serian espectaculares**

 **Emmmmmmm... Creo que eso es todo y ... Nada... Sigan leyéndome y mandando comentarios.**


End file.
